Cat Paws
by hexAdecimal
Summary: A girl from Canada moves to New York and gets into some trouble, and guess who's there to help her out? the Ninja Turtles. PG-13 for swaring CHAPTER 8 NOW UP
1. meetings

Canada now thats a great place to live, if you don't mind the cold air during the winter. I used to live there, before the accident, when I was human. Now I live with my other friends in New York, I fit in with them perfectly. You see my friends are four 5' something Turtles and their sensei/serogot father Splinter is a 4' something rat. I am now a 5'6 cat.  
  
Today I am going to tell you how I bacame to live with my unique friends. It all began two years ago just before my eighteenth birtday, my dad finnaly agreed to let me live with my uncle Jeff for the summer in New York.  
  
"Now your uncle Jeff is a busy man so stay out of trouble, ya hear?" My dad said as he hugged me tight.  
  
"Me get into trouble? what ever do you mean father?" I asked with mock innocence.  
  
"I know you better then you know yourself Caley." he said with a chuckle.  
  
@ last call for flight 478: Ottawa to New York @  
  
"I gotta go." I said hugging him once more "I love you daddy"  
  
He hugged back. "I love you too my little warrior. you be carful and call me every night before bed ya hear?"  
  
"I hear. bye " I said as I broke the embrace and walked to the plane.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Flight was so boring I drew four pictures of my father, my mother, my dog Koko and one of all of us together. As soon I was back on good old terra firma once again I imediatley saw my uncle Jeff waving to me. I waved back as I walked up to him.  
  
"hey kid how ya doin?" he asked as he engulfed me into his huge arm and gave me a great big hear hug.  
  
"Not too bad just loosing all circulation in my arms is all" I said, hoping my arms didn't fall off  
  
"oops sorry" he loosend his grip on me  
  
"s'ok, no harm done."  
  
"how about we get your bags and then grab a bite to eat?" he said finally letting me out of his hug "how does that sound?"  
  
" Great! I'm starved"  
  
We ended up going to Burger King. I tried to order a Potine but they didn't even know what it was. I had forgoten that not many people had ever heard of it unless they went to Canada or knew someone from there. I ended up getting a veggie burger and a Mountin Dew.  
  
As soon as we got back to his house and he showed me my room I floped on the bed to take a nap. I had slept a good two hours when the smell of fries and gravy woke me up.  
  
"hey Caley. good sleep?"  
  
"Yeah. Smells good whatcha cookin'?" I asked as I walked over to the stove and took a deep whif of gravy  
  
"Potine and New York style pizza" he said taking out a big bag of curds from the freezer.  
  
"heh, best of both worlds" I smiled as i stole a fry from a huge bowl.  
  
"Hey! Out of there." he cried as I stole another. "Jeez you're just as bad as your Mother was."  
  
"Yeah. I know." I said remembering how she would always stole fries from me when we ordered pizza. I had been five years since she had died in a five car pile up on the 401.  
  
Uncle Jeff saw my face and decided to change the subject. "Hey how about you go have a seat in the dinning room suppers almost ready." he said as he handed me two plates and and forks.  
  
As I walked out of the kitchen and into the dinning room, I noticed a Banner that read `Welcome to New York Caley' in Bright Green and Red letters. as I looked around more I noticed that the room was filled with red and green streemers and balloons. (if you haven't figgured it out by now my favorite colours are red and green).  
  
"Welcome to New York." Uncle Jeff said behind me. I turned and smiled  
  
"Thank you." was all I could say. After supper we had a little party and cought up on old times.  
  
Two weeks passed and I had finally become familliar with the nabourhood. that morning I decided that since uncle Jeff wouln't be back till eight that night that I would go for a walk in the park, and maybe draw a bit aswell.  
  
It was about seven when I decided to start home. I was about two blockes from my house when someone grabbed me and pulled me into an alley.  
  
"well, well lookey what we have here." called to the man behind me to the others in the group, there were about five men.  
  
"Let me go!" I cried as I struggled succsesfully to free myself from his grip.  
  
"Oh we got a fistey one here boys" one of them laughed, as they circled around me  
  
I got into a fighting stance, ready to fight incase I had to. "stay the hell away from me!"  
  
"Oh whatcha gonna do bitch slap us?" another said as he walked up to me.  
  
"Big mistake jack ass!" I said just before I side kicked him causing him to lose his balanced and fall flat on his back.  
  
"Grab her!" the leader shouted. Two men advanced on me.  
  
"Shit!" I cried as one grabbed me from behind. the other walked up. "Don't come a step closer" I warned him  
  
"hehe watcha gonna do?" he said as he took a step closer  
  
"This!" I cried as my foot made contact with his crotch. he growned as he fell to his knees.  
  
Just then the other two came towards me and one punched me in the stomach.  
  
"Bitch you shouldn't have done that." he said as I tried to catch my breath.  
  
"And you shouldn't call her a bitch." said someone from the shadows  
  
"what are you gonna do ta stop me?" he asked looking around to find the person the voice belonged to  
  
"This!" just then a man in a trench coat and a hat that covered most of his face ran out and puched the one holding me so hard I head a crack as I assumed he broked the guys jaw. He then turned to the one who had just punched me and did a round kick, knocking him off his feet. the other grabbed a pocket knife and was just about to jump my savior but I kicked the knife out of his hand.  
  
"I sugest you leave" I said as the last of my attackers stared at me. he nodded and ran out of the alley. I turned around to the stranger and put my hand out to shake his, "Thank you for you help."  
  
"uhh your welcome." he said staring down at my hand.  
  
"uhh yeah well I should be going then" I said as I lowered my hand and turned to leave.  
  
" Wait I think I should walk you home." I turned back to him. "Uhh I'd feel better if I knew you were safe in you home"  
  
I smiled "sure okay" and with that we walked out of the alley and back onto the street.  
  
"So where ya from?" he asked as we walked  
  
"umm Canada." I said as I looked at him and noticed something green and red under his hat.  
  
"huh, I thought Canadians said `eh' alot." he said looking back at me. I rolled my eyes  
  
"yeah and my dads a lumberjack also `eh'"  
  
He Burst out lauging. just then I got a good look at his face, and realized he wasn't human.  
  
"My names Rapheal but you can call me Raph."  
  
"Caley. nice to meet you" I went to shake his had and again nothing, I wandered what his hands looked like. "uhh my uncles house is just across the street. Do you want to come in and have a slice of pizza. my uncle won't be home for another half hour or so. You wouldn't have to worry about getting any weird looks"  
  
He just stared at me. "what?"  
  
"Um well I saw your face....oh I am so sorry if I insulted you, sometimes I like the taset of my feet"  
  
"who are you!" he asked as he took out two wepons that looked like large forks and knew right away that they were sais.  
  
  
  
#####  
  
okay first chapter tell me what you think of it PLEASE.  
  
Disclamer: I don't own any of the the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Characters although I wish I owned Rapheal but oh well. I do however own Uncle Jeff and Caley. 


	2. feelings

Chapter 2  
  
okay so here's chapter two *waits but only hears crickets* okay so yeah I hope you liked the first chapter. caley will NOT be one of those characters that can not handle herself or begs the Turtles for help. I'm just so sick of reading those types of fics (for now). this is my first time writing a TMNT fic so if I make mistakes please tell me so I can fix them thank you.  
  
WARNING: swareing and violence  
  
DISCLAMER: whaaa I want Raph. ahem yeah I don't own TMNT characters but I do own Uncle Jeff and Caley.  
  
now onto the story *again crickets*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Holy shit Raph put those away! your in public rember?" I said in a harsh wisper as I took a step back. I knew how dangerous those could be, my mother was a master in martial arts. She's the one who taught me how to fight but never told me what it was.  
  
"Never call me Raph only my friends call me that!" He growled as he put the sais back realizing I was right. he looked towards my house. "There's your house, your safe. My job is done." and with that he walked away.  
  
I wanted so badly to call him back and apoligised but he didn't look like the type to listen when he was upset. Both my mother and I were/are like that. I just crossed the street and unlocked the door.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Idiot!" I said as I walked inside mentaly kicking myself. I walked to my room and turned on my labtop. Maybe a letter to my mom would help. I thought as I walked over to my night stand to grab my glass cleaner and proceded to clean my glasses.  
  
Just then a friend from home came up on MSN,  
  
Shadow Gate: hey Caley  
  
I smiled as I sat infront of my computer.  
  
Little Warrior: hey Meiran whats up?  
  
Shadow Gate: nothin much  
  
Shadow Gate: your not gonna beleive what Little just did last night  
  
Little Warrior: what?  
  
Shadow Gate: she asked Julie out on a date  
  
Little Warrior: hey great now maybe she'll stop following me like a lost puppy when I get back  
  
Shadow Gate: little says she's never followed you like a lost puppy  
  
Little Warrior: lol is she reading over your sholder?  
  
Shadow Gate: yeah excuse me while I go kill my evil twin  
  
Just then the dorbell rang.  
  
Little Warrior: gotta go. I'll be back on later tonight  
  
Shadow Gate: Kay I'll talk to ya later then  
  
~~~~~  
  
I opened the door and saw the cutest guy standing out side, wearing tight blue jeans and a tight red T-shirt that hugged his muscles. "Can I help you?" I asked keeping myself imbetween the doorway and the rest of the house.  
  
"Uhh yeah is Jeff ready were supposed to go clubbing tonight" he asked smiling at me  
  
"No I think your early, he's still at work" I said looking at my watch it was only 7:45  
  
he looked at his watch also. "And here I thought I was late. mind if I wait inside till he comes?"  
  
This guy was really cute but I wasn't stupid. "I'd rather you didn't." I said not taking my eyes off of him. "why don't you take a drive and come back about 8:30 that way it'll give him time to get ready."  
  
"okay thanks." he turned and left.  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
Uncle Jeff came home at eight exactly  
  
"Hey Uncle Jeff." I called from my room  
  
"Hey Caley, how was your day?" he asked as he walked as into my room  
  
"ummm I was attacked on my way home from the park." I said and watched his face change from happy to a mixture of fear and anger. "But don't worry I'm okay the fighting lessons my mom gave me came in very handy, and this guy helped me fight them off."  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked as his expression relaxed a bit  
  
"Yeah." I said smiling at him "I'm gonna go take a shower and watch a horror movie marathon thats on TV." I said getting up from where I was sitting on my bed and went to walk past him to grab my robe, he stoped me looking in my eyes to see if I was really okay.  
  
I looked him in the eyes and all I could see was fear,  
  
"I'm okay really" I said seriosly, he only nodded and walked out.  
  
My mother had taught me a long time ago that showing fear was dangerous, it showed weekness and that weekness was what an attacker was looking for, so I kept most of my feelings hidden, deep in my mind locked away. Who knew that all that emotion was my true power.  
  
I walked into the washroom and looked at myself in the mirror over the sink, I had always liked the way my hair looked after takeing it out of my pig tale braids, long and flowing. "`like a red waterfall', right mom?" I asked almost expecting an answer. I did that alot. talking to my mom as though she were still living, when I was younger the my father told me that I was as a fool but I didn't care.  
  
As I looked at my reflection all I could feel was anger. I was angry that I had let my guard down, angry that I let myself feel scared when those bastards had pulled me into the alley, most of all angry that my mom wasn't there to comfort me.  
  
I stept into the shower adjusting the water, I flinched as the water hit my arm. Looking down I saw a bruise in the shape of a mans hand and realized that if Raph wasn't there they could have killed me, or worse. For the first time in twelve years I let my self cry, I was so terrified I couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Caley I was going to go out tonight but I'll stay home if you want to talk." Uncle Jeff called from the other side of the bathroom door.  
  
@oh god I can't let him see me like this@ I thought as the hot water masaged the back of my neck and sholders  
  
"No thats okay Uncle Jeff I'm fine" I answered as soon as I knew I could trust my voice  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah possitive"  
  
"Okay I'll be back around one." he said  
  
"'Kay have fun"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
After my shower I walked back to my room and looked into the mirror checking to see how many bruises I actually had. I was releived to see the only one I had was the hand mark on my upper arm. I pulled on my green t- shirt with the words `look up' written on the chest, and a pair of green sweet pants. I smiled as started to braid my hair once again into pig tails.  
  
I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a big bowl down from the top shelf and a bag of chips from the pantry, filling the bowl to the top I put the rest of the bag away and walked into the living room.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
After the third horror movie I had laughed myself silly from how bad the movies were. I always loved horror movies because they were usually so badly done and the women made so stupid all I could do was laugh.  
  
it was about 1:30 when uncle Jeff called from prison saying that he had gotten into a bar room brawl and that he wasn't going to be home till tomorrow morning.  
  
@Great@ I thought @The one who was supposed to be takeing care of me was in jail.@  
  
I decided that I would pull an all nighter and watch all the horror movies. Too bad I couldn't call any of my friends to spend the night with me. It was about 4:30 when I finally fell asleep on the couch. 


	3. questions

Chapter 3  
  
Raph walked into the lair thinking about the girl he had just saved. @Didn't one of the members of the foot flee to Canada for her childs safety?@ Raph thought as he passed the den and walked into the kitchen, where his brothers sat play cards.  
  
"Hey Raph whats up?" Michalangalo asked setting down his hand on the table. "Gin."  
  
"No way!" Donatello cried sooking at mikes hand "You cheat!"  
  
Raph smiled as he poored himself a cup of coffee. "You should know that by now Don."  
  
"Hey I do NOT cheat!" Mike cried.  
  
"Sure you don't." Raph said after drinking half the cup in one gulp. "Uh is Leo still practicing?"  
  
"Yeah. I swear that guy even practices in his sleep." Mike said as he put away the cards.  
  
"No doubt." Don added, "His idea of a wet dream consists of him sparing with a hot babe and winning."  
  
Every one in the room burst out into laughter because it was probably true. Raph downed the rest of his coffee and headed towards the dojo. As he neared the door he could hear grunts.  
  
"Hey Leo." Raph said as he entered the room.  
  
"Hey." Leo said as he did a side kick on the punching bag.  
  
"Up for some sparing?" Raph askedm taking two bo's from the wall  
  
"Wow." Leo stared at Raph as he tosed a bo his was, which he caught effortlessly.  
  
"what? Do I have something in my teeth?" Raph asked sarcasticly  
  
"No, it's just you never want to spar with me unless your pissed at me, and you don't look pissed."  
  
Raph desided that now woud be a good time to start attacking. He swung the bo towards Leo's head onlyh to be blocked  
  
"Well there's a first time for everything isn't there Leo?"  
  
The sound of wood hitting wood filled the room as the two blocked and advanced on their apponent.  
  
"I suppose." Leo finnaly answered after about five minutes  
  
Raph sighed. "Leo you remember that one Eleight guard who supposedly ran off to Canada so she could have her baby with out having to worry about dieing before the child had a chance to live?"  
  
Leo just looked at him. He remebered her well, she was an exelent opponent.  
  
"Yeah what about her?"  
  
"Well remember how she said that she wouldn't allow her daughter to become what she did?" Raph asked as he took Leo's bo back and put them back on the wall  
  
"Yeah. She durring one of our battles against shredder she acually started fighting with us. why are you thinking about her now?"  
  
"Well I think I just met her daughter."  
  
~~~~~  
  
This is a short chapter but not to worry another chapter will but up very soon 


	4. dreams

AN: Okay so I lied, its taken me a long time to get this chapter up. Would you beleive that aliens from another planet came and stole my computer as I was uploading the story and only got a new computer last week? no? thats okay neither would I. anyway new chapter coming your way. *looks behind her* uh oh here comes the aliens again... didn't fool you? darn  
  
Disclamer: Of course I own ALL the TMNT characters *twenty lawyers come running in* uhh I guess I don't I only own Caley and Uncle Jeff and all other characters that are not of the TMNT craze  
  
Warning: swaring and violence  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mommy?" a six year old Caley asked as she climbed onto her mothers lap  
  
"yes dear?"  
  
"why do you look so different?" Caley asked as her mom started petting her hair  
  
"Honey I've told you this story many many times before, arn't you tired of hearing it?" Caley only shook her head in response. "okay I'll tell you but you have to promise to go to sleep right after I tell you okay?"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Once apon a time there was a beutiful princess..."  
  
"That princess is you right mommy?"  
  
"Thats right I was the princess, anyway this princess was visiting her brother in a far off land when an evil wizard kidnapped the princess and told the prince if he ever wanted to see her again he'd have to give him all the tresure in the kindom."  
  
Little Caley gasped as if she had never heard the story before. "what happend next?"  
  
"Well the Prince gave him all the treasures but the wizard was very greedy and he wanted more. but the prince had no more to give, so the wizard decided to punish the princess for being related to such a poor prince."  
  
"So he put a spell on the princess and made her part Kitty part Human, right?" Caley asked as she started to pet her mothers soft fir.  
  
"thats right. and now its time for the princess' daughter to go to sleep"  
  
"But I'm not tired" yaned the small child.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Caley What have I told you about using the katana when I'm not in the room?"  
  
"umm I can't remember" lied a now eight year old Caley  
  
"You can't remember. Hmm I guess that meens ten extra laps around the dojo and no tv until you can remember."  
  
"But mom I'm supposed to meet Meiran in ten minutes" wined Caley  
  
"Well you should have thought of that before you started doing katas with the katanas. Call Meiran and tell her you can't go."  
  
"yes mom." Caley bowed in respect as she left to call her best friend.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Honey are you sure you don't want me to take you to the doctors?" Caley's dad asked  
  
"Derik I'm positive. It's just a physical and doctor Crabtree has been my doctor for eleven years now."  
  
"I know honey its...It's just I have a bad feeling about you going today." Derik sighed.  
  
Just then Caley now 12 walks in the door from school  
  
"I'm home."  
  
"hello dear good day at school?" Caley's mom asks as she gives her husband a look almost to say `don't say anything'  
  
"yeah Meiran and I maded the floor hockey team! were both defence."  
  
"Great! I gotta go see Doctor Crabtree I'll be back in a couple of days."  
  
"Again? you were just there three months ago."  
  
"I know dear but I have to go again."  
  
"alright."  
  
"Now I'll be calling every night before bed, you keep up you practices and I'll see you in a week."  
  
With that Caley's mom left to go pack. Early the next morning Caley's mom looked into Caley's room and watched her only reason for living sleep, after about ten minutes she walked in and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"I'll see you in a week." With that She left.  
  
On the way to Doctor Crabtree's cabin a drunk driver swerved right infront of the car, before she had a chance to react the car crashed killing Karen instantly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
I woke up with a start, that was the fifth time in a week that I had those rememberance dreams.  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
again I'm sorry for being so late. 


	5. traitors

hey I'm back, I finnaly got rid of those aliens and exams are finnaly over with.  
  
Chapter 5 ~~~~~~~~~~ I woke up dripping in a cold sweat, damn those dreams are getting even more frequent I thought I got out of bed.  
  
"Caley time to get up, your gonna be late for practice" Uncle Jeff called.  
  
"I'll be right there." I called as I quickly got changed. As I walked into the living room I saw my father sitting on the couch talking with uncle Jeff.  
  
"Morning little warrior" Dad said as I ran to hug him. "Still keeping up with your arts I hear."  
  
"Yeah, I walk to the park and do them there since Uncle Jeff doesn't have a big enough back yard." I said smiling at my uncle who just laughed.  
  
"I didn't hear you complaining when you were swimming in my pool last night."  
  
"So do you mind if I join you during your morning practices while your uncle leaves for work?" Dad asked as he put an arm around my shoulder.  
  
"you mean whatch while she does morning practices, don't you Derik?"  
  
"quiet you." chuckled dad.  
  
"thats okay yeah just give me a sec to grab an apple and we'll go."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The walk with my father was short and with talking with him it was even shorter. Practice was good, I went through three Katas while He told me what was going on at home,  
  
Afterwards we went to starbucks and got a Cappacino,  
  
"So how are you liking it here?" dad asked taking a sip of his drink  
  
"great, I can see myself living here."  
  
"Uncle Jeff told me about what happend a month ago, Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"A month ago? oh yeah heh that." I said remembering the attemped mugging. I looked out the window and thought back to Rapheal, I haden't thought of him in a while.  
  
"That? You were mugged." I could see that dad wasn't pleased about that, not that I couldn't blame him,  
  
"Almost mugged, I did kick there ass, with some help from a friend" I said sipping on my cappachino  
  
Dad sighed, I guess he figured that if I wasn't going to make a big deal about it he wasn't going to press on. "So about this freind, Male or Female?" A sly smile crossed his face  
  
"Male but I only met him once and that was when we fought" I said looing back out the window. "you know dad I'm in the mood for some pizza," I said getting my purse, "Come on, I know a cool pizzaria near here."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dad and I walked into Vinnie's Pizzaria, "One good thing about this place is its never packed" I said as we stood in a very short consiting of me and my dad and one other person in front of us.  
  
Dad chuckled as the guy infront of us moved to the side and we steped forward. "we'll have a large vegetarian pizza with extra hot pepers and green olives" dad told the man behind the counter.  
  
"will that be for here to to go?" he asked as he punched in the order  
  
"to go" I said with out even looking at my dad  
  
"Man that sounds like something Mike would eat" A voice behind us said. as I turned around I was looking at someone who was waring a trench coat and a fedora.  
  
"hehe yeah my daughter has really weird tastes in food just like her mother dad" dad said smileing at the memory of her. We steped aside after paying for the pizza so the man could order.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
As we left with the Pizza I decided that we should take a short cut through an alley and as we were half way through someone tapped me on the sholder. I turned around to face about fifteen men in what looked like black pajamas and masks  
  
"Caley Behoeden? Daughter of Karen Uchi and Derik Behoden?" one man asked  
  
"Yes may I help you?" I asked  
  
"You are to come with us." another stated walking up to me.  
  
I backed away "I'm not going with any one! Who are you?!"  
  
"We are The Foot our Sensei would like to talk to you, you will come" The second man said bringing his hands up to show he was not armed.  
  
I had never heard of the foot but I'm not one to go with weird people unless I feel I can trust them.  
  
" My daughter said she's not going with you." My dad said steping infront of me. that was my dad the protector. Unfortunately he couldn't fight worth shit. and one Side Kick was all it took to knock him out.  
  
I didn't even think I just attacked. I noticed right away the fighting was just like my moms, I on the other hand had taken what my mother had taught me and adjusted it so it was more like a dance. Every kick, Wrist Twist, was in my mind a dance move, music was a big apart of me and when my mom had died I just couldn't do it so I tried it with music and found that when the music was on my moves were more flowing where these guys movements were almost robotic.  
  
"You shall come with us" one said as he put me into a chest hold. it was almost bone crushing.  
  
"No I won't" I grunted as I jabbed him in the abdomin but he wouln't loosen hin grip. I wiped my head back making contact with his face, I smiled when I heard the crack indicating that I had just broken his nose. he pushed me into the arms of another he held me as another walked up to me and with a needle in hand. I felt the pinch of the neadle breaking the skin and the burn of the serum entering my blood streem.  
  
"Master Shredder will see you" was the last thing I heard before I went limp and everything went dark.  
  
~~~~~~~ End of Chapter 5. I know I'm crule sorry for the wait. (damn exams) 


	6. we meet again

AN: damn alians they got me again...still don't belive me? fine it was because I had a major writers block, one so bad that my head was starting to take shape of a cube...really I swear its true. AAN: I forgot to tell you earlier but I'll tell it now this story is an AU fic sorry for any confusion. Disclamer: *Backs away from the mob of lawyers* I told you last time I DON'T own them, I only own Cayle, her mom and dad and her uncle.  
  
"Master Shredder are you sure you want this traitors offspring?" I heard a voice say  
  
"Do you question my authority?" I heard another more gruff voice answer.  
  
"No! Of course not Master!" the first voice quickly said  
  
I tried to open my eyes but they felt like lead. My body ached all over, I tried to move but the pain just grew with every movement. I gasped as I felt cold metal touch my arm,  
  
"Ahh our guest awakes" I heard the `Master Shredder' say  
  
I tried to open my eyes, but I was only rewarded with pain, they stung and watered up as , I blinked several times to focus. Once my eyes opened completely I looked around at my surroundings only to find that I was in a cage. The bars were painted black as well as the room was.  
  
I shot up only to be again rewarded with pain. "Where the hell am I?" I demanded, my voice was very gruff @Must be from whatever was in that needle@ I thought  
  
"You are here, in my home, Welcome Miss. Behoeden, I am Oroku Saki" the man said " I sent my men to seek you out so as to speak to you about your mother"  
  
My mother? why did this man want to talk about my mother? was she the one who the other man was calling a traitor?  
  
"How is she by the way?" he asked, eyes were emotionless as if he couldn't care either way, mind you that was all I could see of his face because it was covered with a metal mask and a helmet with a blade coming out from the top.  
  
"She's Dead" was all I said, keeping my voice emotionless making sure to show no weakness.  
  
"Oh well forgive me if I do not console you" he said, his voice was just as emotionless as mine,  
  
" Who said I needed consoling? You said you wanted to talk about my mother? "  
  
"She's a Traitor who dishonored the entire clan" He spat at me "Well forgive me if I don't console you" said in mock sympathy  
  
"You will show respect to me!" he shot bringing his arm through the bars, pressing his wrist blades against my neck.  
  
"And I will do this because?...." "Because I can Kill you without a second thought" he said, calmly pressing harder.  
  
"Great!" I said taking hold of his arm and pressing harder on my neck, "I can see my mother then" (why yes I am insane, but most men are just big talkers)  
  
Just as I thought he was actually going to kill me, a women dressed all in black ran in.  
  
"Master! we captured one" She cried  
  
Shredder only smiled and looked at me "Some other time" he said pulling his arm away, cutting my hands when he pulled away. "You will see why your mother was a traitor" he opened the door to my cage and pulled me out by my hair  
  
"Hey you son of a bitch let me go!" I cried out as he pulled me down the hall.  
  
He just ignored me pulling harder when I would slow down, trying to free myself from his grip.  
  
" I said 'Let me Go!' You rust bait!"  
  
We walked for about ten minutes, down hallways, up staircases. hall after hall, floor after floor. This Oroku Saki, This Master Shredder pulling me the entire way. I finally gave up trying to get away and started trying to keep up.  
  
I was afraid, angry and afraid. Afraid of what this freak would do next, afraid of not being in control. Angry of allowing myself to get into this kind of situation in the first place.  
  
Those feet? No foot members fought with out honor, how many were there? seven, eight? against one, and then when they start losing they stick me with a needle.  
  
He finally stopped at a door, at the end of a hallway on the sixth floor.  
  
"This my dear, is the reason why your mother was a traitor. She helped a couple of freaks who should have died long ago." Oroku Saki said as he opened the door.  
  
The room was dark, I couldn't see a thing but I could hear someone grunting and chains rattling. Oroku Saki shoved me into the room, causing me to loose my balance and falling on top of some thing hard.  
  
"are you okay?" yet another voice in the dark asked.  
  
"yeah I landed on something hard." I answered pushing my self up.  
  
Just then the lights came on, Shredder walked in, shoving me off of what ever I was on.  
  
" Oh yeah that's manly, shoving a harmless girl around." The voice said, The voice belonged to someone wearing a trench coat and a hat.  
  
"Raphael?" 


	7. what to do

Title: Cat Paws  
  
Disclamer: I don't own tmnt, Peter Laird and Keven Eastmen do. the others I own (unless stated other wise)  
  
AN: yes I know I'm mean I left you with a cliffhanger last time. I did it for two reasons: First was I'm just that mean and second I didn't know what to write. but now I do so here it is  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There he was, the guy who had helped me out a couple of weeks ago was now chained to the wall while this over sized can opener was standing over me.  
  
"Well you wouln't know anything about being manly now would you? you freak!" Shredder spat turning his attention from me to Raphaels chained body.  
  
"oh big words, coming from a giant Swiss army knife. Tell me, do you come with a toothpick?(1)" Raphael said as he began to stand up, no where nearly as tall as Oroku Saki.  
  
One back slash with his wrist blade across Raphael's face, was his answer. Raphael's hat was knocked off in the prossess, showing me what I already knew was true. He wasn't Human, his face was green. he wore a red bandana over his eyes with holes cut out so he could see. I wondered what kind of mutant he was, and how he became the way he was.  
  
Shredder punched him in the stomach so hard that he must have bit his toung or somthing because he spat out blood. "Raphael!" I cried  
  
Shredder turned to face me. "You know this honorless freak?"  
  
I narowed my eyes and stood up. "The only honorless freak in this room is you."  
  
"You little bitch." he walked over to me threatningly."You are just like your mother, you care for freaks more then you do humans."  
  
I stood my ground. "And your human?" I heard Rapheal chuckel at that  
  
"I was just going to lock you in a room for a couple of years, but I have a better idea." Shredder was now towering over me. "I'm going to do to you what I did to your mother."  
  
My eyes widened as I realized that he was the man from the stories my mother told me. He was the one that turned my mother into a mutant feline, never to walk me to school, never be able to watch me when I played floor hockey, she had to watch tapes that my dad made.  
  
Hate filled my entire being. All I saw was red, This was the man who had made her suffer.  
  
"You son of a bitch." I groweled as I backed up. "She didn't take away our honor, you lost it when you turned my mother into a mutant" I had my hands clenched into tight fists.  
  
He only laughed.  
  
"I think I'll leave you in here while I get the lab ready."  
  
With that he left, turning off the light on his way out. I screamed as I ran to the door just as he slamed it.  
  
"YOU SON OF A BITCH LET ME OUT OF HERE!" I screamed as I pounded the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An hour had passed with me screaming profanaties and pounding the hell out of the door. I finnaly gave up when my voice became horse.  
  
"feel better?" Raph asked as I sank down to the floor, my back to the door.  
  
"No." I answered.  
  
"Your mother was a very strong ninja"  
  
"You knew my mother?"  
  
"Yes, she helped us escape the last time we were captured"  
  
"So whats the foot? and if you say a part of the body, so help me I will hit you so hard your head will spin."  
  
"you would hit an chained turtle?" (Well that anwered that question.)  
  
"well you did pull your sais on me the last time we met."  
  
"ahh true, true" even though I couldn't see his face I could tell he was smileing.  
  
"so what are they?"  
  
"they are a group of ninjas. your mother was an Elight guard."  
  
"So my mom was an assasin, great" I sighed  
  
"Yes, she was. She was also very honorable." he defended  
  
"she killed people. how is that honorable"  
  
"Your telling me that she never tought you the ways of a ninja?"  
  
"she tought me martial arts, never said what type it was though. other then that no" come to think of it she really didn't talk much about her past.  
  
"Well when she helped us escape she was exiled from the Foot." he paused "She did lose her honor then but she fought honorably against her enimies, including us. She slowly regained that honor."  
  
"Okay please stop talking about my mothers honor," I wispered, not caring about showing some of my emotion to this guy.  
  
"So how bout those Mets?"(2) Raph said obviously changing the subject  
  
"the baseball team?"  
  
"the one and only"  
  
I crawled over from my place against the door and next to him. "Oh they suck." I smiled.  
  
"and what the Blue Jays are better?" he chuckled at his little joke.  
  
"No thier just as bad. Hey do you want me to pick the lock on those chains?" I asked. I didn't wait for a reply as I pulled a hair pin out of my hair (the lock pickers weapon of choice).  
  
"You don't have to do this."  
  
"No, but you don't need to be Chained up." I said as I played with the lock. "And besides I'm my mothers daughter."  
  
I accually heard him laugh, I was a little shocked at that. "You look alot like her." I stopped at hearing him say that.  
  
"I do?"  
  
"what? don't tell me you never saw her."  
  
"Oh I saw her, she was there till I was twelve" I started picking the lock again. "Its just that she didn't look like me, She was a mutant."  
  
"And That bakemono* is going to do the same to you?" Raph asked angerly.  
  
Just then the lock popped open,  
  
"Yes!" I hissed as I worked on the other side.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"You saved my life, I'm just picking some locks."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hours went by quite slowly in the dark. Raph was in quiet Meditation, I was practicing, my more harder moves.  
  
That was one thing my mom said. "Always work on the new moves and keep the old ones smooth and sharp." I wished she was there with me, to push me harder, to talk to me.  
  
"She's always with you." Raph said in the dark.  
  
"What?" I let my consentration slide out of me, causing me to loose my balance and fall. "Kuso**"  
  
"Doushita?***"  
  
"I fell" I answered.  
  
"you can speek Japanese?" Raphael asked.  
  
"Don't be so surprised. my mother was Japanese.". I smiled as I jumped back up and walked over to him and sat down.  
  
"Now what was that you were talking about when you said 'she's always with you'?"  
  
"well when I practice that hard I'm always contemplating about what just happened. and since you were talking about your mother I just figgured."  
  
"Arigatou**** Raphael-san" I leaned my head on his sholder, right between his carapace. his skin felt quite scaly, but I didn't care, he was comfortable.  
  
"You're welcome. Hey! do I look like a pillow to you?"  
  
I said nothing. I was to comfortable to speak, I just nodded my head and closed my eyes. For some reason being next to made me felt safe enough to let my guard down.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
1) hah, Hakumei I finally found a place to put it in.  
  
2)something my freinds and I do when we can't think of anything to say, or we need a good pick me up.  
  
3)Japanese words *-monster **-shit ***- what's the matter ****- thank you 


	8. The change

Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue. warning: swearing, Japanese words, graphic scenes (not hentai), and OOC. type: AU  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That feeling of security didn't last very long though, about five minutes after I closed my eyes Shredder burst into the room with a gun.  
  
"Alright baikokudo* get up! it's time" Shredder pointed the gun at me. "Now!"  
  
"kutabare**" I glared at him, not moving from my spot beside Raphael.  
  
"If you do not, I will shoot you."  
  
"Again with the death threats! Is it that hard to understand through all that metal? I don't care if I die onore kane fuyou*** ." I stoop up and opened my arms wide, never taking my eyes off his. "Here, now you have a better shot."  
  
I could see nothing but his emotionless eyes, was that something that my mother learned from him? Show no weakness? never give the enemy an advantage, always keep him second guessing. Shredder then did one of the most cowardly things I have ever saw, he move the gun from me to Raph.  
  
"Well maybe you don't care about your meaningless life, but what about the freaks?" I didn't take my eyes away from Shredders. I didn't like the look in his eyes, the eyes of a killer, the eyes of someone who has killed and would not think twice about doing it again.  
  
"I want your word he will not be harmed."  
  
"What?!" Raph whipped his head around to look at me. "No fucking way am I letting you do that."  
  
"Sorry Raph but you have no say in the matter."  
  
"The hell I don't, it is my life"  
  
"Well I won't let you die like that, without honor"  
  
"Oh and you're one to talk about honor"  
  
"I may not know much about honor; but I know that being shot in a prison, no chance to fight is honor less." I stole a glance down at Raphael, mentally pleading him to let me do this. I looked back to Shredder. "Your word."  
  
"you have nothing." He pulled the trigger of the gun, The shot rang out missing Raph by a milometer "I will not miss next time."  
  
"Ashikarazu**** Raphael but it's not your decision to make" I walked up to Shredder. "Lets go"  
  
"you have made a very brave decision, stupid, but brave." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I laid down on a operating table and was strapped down, I knew this was the room my mother was in sixteen years ago (if not this room, one like it).  
  
"Now this will be a long and painful process" The doctor said as he finished strapping my leg.  
  
"well being mutated would be, now wouldn't it?" the doctor just chuckled.  
  
"What animal shall it be Master?" The doctor asked Shredder, who was standing over me.  
  
"I think feline would be nice, a bit of poetic justice. Wouldn't you think Caley?" I said nothing, I just looked up at the ceiling tiles, face set in stone.  
  
"alright then." the doctor walked over to me with a needle and pushed it in my left arm.  
  
"No," Shredder hissed. "No locals, she shall feel the pain that her mother did not but should have." The doctor just nodded and pulled the needle out.  
  
" I am now injecting you with feline DNA." The doctor said as he returned with another needle and injected me with it. Next he took a canister of glowing green something and poured it over my body.(there went my favorite pair of jeans)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The left the green gunk on my body for half an hour, then unstrapped me from the bed and walked me over to a shower stall. They turned on the water (which was ice cold) and washed it all off. They then escorted me back to the Cell I shared with Raph. I stood in front of the door and waited until they unlocked it and walked into the room still wet. I was emotionally numb at the moment, was that what they called going into shock?  
  
"Oh God, what did they do to you?" Raph asked me getting up and holding his coat out to me. I just walked past him and sat in the corner farthest from the door.  
  
"I wonder what colour of fur I will have. I hope it was brown like moms."  
  
"what?" He walked over to me, kneeling in front of me.  
  
"My mom was mutated with feline DNA," I looked him in the eyes "She had beautiful brown fur, her hands-er- paws were snow white. Her eyes were a blueish grey, She loved french fries."  
  
"So you will mutate into a cat also?" I nodded. "Were braking out of here," he wrapped his coat around me, hugging me.  
  
That was All I could take, I hugged him back Sobbing into his shoulder. he held me for a good twenty minutes just letting me cry.  
  
"okay, now you get out of those wet cloths and wrap yourself in my jacket." I looked at him like he had a third head.(1) "Don't worry I won't look I'll go stand over there," He gestured to the other side of the room. "I won't look."  
  
I sighed and nodded, he walked over to the other side of the room and faced the wall. I undressed as fast as I could and wrapped the coat around me tying it at the waist with my belt.  
  
"It's safe to look." he turned around and looked at me.  
  
"it looks like the mutation is starting." he pointed to my face. I patted my face to see what he meant to find that my face was full of fur, I then looked down at my hands and noticed the same thing, black fur with patches of brown and white covered my entire body.  
  
"well I guess I'm not going to be brown like my mom." I sighed as I picked up my shirt and folded it.  
  
Just then my head felt as if it was on fire. I dropped the shirt, as I tried to keep my self balanced. Raph noticed me doing this and rushed over to my side and held me before I fell onto the floor. The look on his face was of pure horror. "What? What's happening to me?" I cried as we slipped to the floor.  
  
"Y-your ears are changing from human to feline." he said, changing his face from horror to nothing, no emotion escaped his face.  
  
The burning feeling left quite fast, but I would have welcomed the burning with open arms because the sheer pain that came next was extreme. I screamed out in pain as I felt my ears crawl up the side of my head not stopping until they reached the top. Raph just held me close. the next thing that formed was my tail, I could feel my bones stretching in my body. It felt as if someone had taken a welding torch and was moving the flame slowly over my muscles, the tears fell freely from my face. Another scream of pain as my tail formed. My fingers shrank and melted together to form two paws, my feet also shrank forming themselves into paws as well.  
  
The rest was nothing compared to that, my teeth sharpened, my nose melted into my face more, and whiskers came out.  
  
I gasped in pain after it was all over, the doctor was right, it was a long and painful process it had been three hours since I walked back into the room. I looked into Rachael's eyes after the pain subsided. "When do we break out of here?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I know I'm leaving you with a cliff hanger. I'm mean I know.  
  
(1) yes that's right a THIRD head, its something my friends and I say. *-traitor **-F**k you ***-you metal of no use ****-I'm sorry 


	9. the escape

I looked into Raphael's eyes after the pain subsided, "When do we break out of here?" I asked, my voice very rough from screaming and crying for three hours strait. He looked down at me eyes so serious it almost scared me,"As soon as posible."   
  
I tried to stand up but fell face first into Raphaels plastron, my feet weren't long and flat any more, they were short and round. Raphael looked down at me with concern, there was something about this guy that I couldn't put my finger on. I felt compleatly safe with him, that no harm could come to me, I couldn't understand why.  
  
"are you alright?" I nodded.  
  
"Yeah, but before we go anywhere I'm gonna have to be able to walk, let alone fight."   
  
"Here, let me help." Raphael helped me stand up, it took a couple of minutes to get my balance. I tried to take some steps, fell onto all fours.   
  
"try walking on all fours." Raphael suggested,"it might be better that way for now"  
  
"why not."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Mike and Don walked back into the lair after looking for theyr angry brother. Master Splinter looked up with pleading eyes, but Donatello shook his head.  
  
"Maybe your brother has had a more eventful search." Splinter said after taking another sip of tea.  
  
"It's been almost a week since he and raph fought." Michalangelo sighed as he sat on the couch. Don just sat beside him, putting a comforting hand on his usually light harted brother's sholder.  
  
I know you worried about him Mikey."  
  
"Demo?*" Michalangelo said looking into Don's eyes.  
  
Don sighed, "But Raph has gon out for days at a time before, he'll be fine."  
  
"Not for five days!" Mike argued  
  
"And three of those days he spent at Casey's and Aprils." Don argued back.  
  
"and he told them two days ago that he was going home," Mike shouted.  
  
"juubun!**" Shouted Splinter. "There will be No fighting until Raphael comes back, Is that to be understood?"  
  
Mike and Don lowered their heads, and said in unison "Hai, sensei***"  
  
"Good now I think some empty handed Katas will help with your pent up frustration." Don and Mike stood and bowed to their sensei.  
  
"Hai Sensei." After his two sons had left the room splinter let out a sad sigh. "hashagu ako****."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shredder had come in once with a bowl of rice with two sets of chopstics and a colar, laughing as he left.   
  
"Asshole" I groumbled and held out the color for Raph to see.  
  
"Next time he shows up I'm telling him I'm not into anything kinky." I said and threw it towards the door.  
  
"Well the next time that door opens we bolt." Raph pointed out   
  
It had been two days now since I was captured, and one day since I was mutated. I had learned to walk on two instead of four.   
  
There wasn't much in the room, a toilet seat off to the side, and a pile of raggy cloths where I found a tie died T-shirt and a pair of jeans that were a bit too big but was okay cause I just used my belt.  
  
"Well I'm not waiting any longer." I walked over to the door and started picking the lock with my claw.  
  
after a couple of minutes the lock gave. I smiled "Thank you, Thank you I am queen" I stood up and gave a mock bow.  
  
"yeah the ones you see on 15'th street."   
  
"Your just jelous that I thought of it first." I said as I recoiled my claw.  
  
"Yeah" said Raph sarcastically "that must be it."   
  
We found we were being held in an old cotton factory, surprisingly there were hardly any foot soldiers around. Lucky for us the ones who were, were either very dumb or realy didn't think we would escape because we only had to knock out three.  
  
As we reached the exit the we heared an alarm go off, too bad for them we were already out the door and into freedom.  
  
"So where do we go from here?" I asked as we turn onto David St.  
  
Raph shrugged, "home I guess."   
  
Home that sounded nice, find dad and have him tell me that everything would be fine. But a sudden thought entered my mind at that moment, a thought that parallised my mind with fear. How would dad react to me looking like this? Would he accept it like he did with my mother? or would he feel like one mutant kin was enough? What I hadn't realised was I had kept walking, we had walked right to where I had lived for the entire summer.  
  
"What's wrong?" Asked Raphael when I stopped infront of the house instead of walking in.   
  
"I...I can't go in there." I wispered  
  
"why not?" I voiced my concern to him. "What's wrong with beeing a mutant? I've been one my entire life."  
  
"right, your entire life, where I have been human my entire life. It's not like I have a problem with mutants."  
  
"thats right your mother was a mutant, a mutant cat just like you."  
  
I just shook my head and backed away from the house. "Not now, I'll go call him telling him I'm safe and way from that bastered."   
  
"You don't have to call" said a voice from the house said. I turned to find my father on the porch.   
  
"dad" I said as I ran to hug him. but when I noticed him back up in shock. "Dad? its me Caley."  
  
"No, you can't be. your...your a mutant cat."  
  
"Yes I am, Shredder did this to me. Just like he did to mom sixteen years ago." I felt a sob catch in my thought.  
  
"No, I can't deal with this." he said as he walked back into the house closeing the door and turning off the outside light, leaving me in dark with my heart broken. I felt a three fingered hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Come on, you can come to my place." I nodded and was lead to an empty alley where Raph let me go so he could open a man hole cover. Great I thought, he lives in the sewer.   
  
Just then I felt a hand put on my shoulder, I turned with out thinking and scratched the person I thought was someone trying to take me back to Shredder.   
  
"Leo?" I heard Raph say as I hissed at the figure I had just scratched in the face. "Caley! no it't okay he's my brother!" he grabbed my arm and looked into my eyes which were telling me that I was safe.  
  
"Geeze kid what's your problem." asked the figure named Leo.  
  
"I..I'm sorry" I stammered. "I thought your were a foot soldier coming to take me back."  
  
"Well sorry to disapoint you, but I'm not." he then turned to his brother. "Raph where were you? you've been gone for a week."  
  
"I went over to Casey and April's place to cool off after our fight." Raph said   
  
"Casey called two days ago telling us you were on your way home, what happend after you left there?"  
  
"the foot happened to me, they captured me and her" Raph said pointing at me.  
  
"Sorry for the scratch." I said as I held out my hand..er..paw. "My name is Caley"  
  
"Leo." he took my paw shaking it.  
  
"Now that were all introduced lets go home." Raph said walking back to the man hole.   
  
"Wait, Caley's comeing with?"  
  
"yes Leo Caley's coming. Her father basically just kicked her out when he saw her."  
  
"What will Master Splinter say?"  
  
"I don't know, but I'm not leaving her on the streat."  
  
"Fine but were blind folding her." Leo said giving me a look as if to say I don't trust you.   
  
"What? why?" I asked giving Leo a look as if to say screw you.   
  
"no one can know where we live."   
  
I let out an exausted sigh, I was to tired to argue. I alowed him to tie his bandanna over my eyes and lead me down to their home.  
  
******  
  
Raph walked into the lair leaving Leo to stay with me. "Can I take this damn blind fold off now? I'm not really fond of the dark." I asked in a tone that said get this thing off me now before I claw at you. I heard him sigh as he untied it, pulling at my hair (which had not melted away when I had mutated) as it was tangled in the blind fold's knot. "Itai! Watch it your getting my hair."  
  
"Gomen nasi*****" was all he muttered but was more gentil as he finnished. "Better?" he asked as he put the bandanna back on his head.  
  
I nodded. "Hai, arigato.******" he didn't answer but started feeling his cheek where I had scratched, there was dried blood around the three scares. "Listen I'm sorry I hurt you, does it hurt?" I asked trully sorry for what I had done but again he didn't answer he just took his hand away from his face and gleared at me. "okay I'll take that as a 'yes it hurts you little brat' but you kinda have to see it from my point of view."  
  
"And what pray tell is that?" he spat.  
  
"I get grabbed on my way home with my father who gets knocked out, I get drugged put into a cage then into a bigger cell with your brother. Then I'm told that my mother is a traitor who actually helped you and your brothers from what Raph and Shredder says."  
  
"His name is Raphael," Leonardo said glearing at me.   
  
Just then Raph came back and told us to come in. I walked in to see what looked like an old subway station transformed into a home. there was an area that was confronted into a kitchen, the main area which had been converted into a living room with a TV, two blue over stuffed chairs on either side of a blue over stuffed couch faceing the TV.  
  
Sitting on the couch faceing our way was two more turtles both with red bandanna's as well, and now with decent lighting I noticed that Leonardo's was also red. Beside the couch in one of the chairs was a giant Rat. Boy this family was odd but then again look at my family, a mutant feline mother and a human father who now didn't want anything to do with me and now I was a mutant feline daughter.  
  
"Come in child, Raphael has just told me about you. I am their Sensei, Master Splinter" I walked in and bowed deep to show my respect, he gave a small bow of his head back.  
  
"My Name is Caley it is nice to meet you."  
  
"And you, Raphael has told me about your encounter with Oroku Saki and the Foot. Would you like a cup of tea?"  
  
I nodded, realizing that my mouth was very dry. One of the turtles got up from his seat and moved to the kitchen. My tail started moving on its own which surprised me since it was the first time it had happened, my eyes must have widen with shock because Master Splinter tilted his head as if to ask me what was wrong. "My tail," I wispered "it's moving."  
  
**********  
  
TBC  
  
Yes I am alive, sorry it took me so long to update (damn life) I plan on working on this one and the trip more so expect many more chapters.  
  
*-but?  
  
**-enough  
  
***- yes teacher  
  
****-be in high spirits my child  
  
*****- I'm very sorry  
  
******- yes thank you 


End file.
